


a night

by mint_lemonade



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23763019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mint_lemonade/pseuds/mint_lemonade
Summary: Duck is in love with Indrid, to the point where he'll answer the phone unprompted. To the point where Indrid didn't even know.
Relationships: Indrid Cold/Duck Newton
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	a night

**Author's Note:**

> this is my alternate acc for cringe posting so please dont judge too harsh if ya made it this far

Duck gets a call from Indrid. 

He gets a lot of calls from Indrid nowadays. At least once a day, Indrid will ring him up. He’ll tell Duck something interesting or life-threatening, or ask a weirdly specific question. Sometimes their chat lasts less than a minute. Sometimes more than an hour. Duck always picks up, even though he hates phone calls. If Indrid is offended by Duck’s poor telephone etiquette, he never shows it. 

This time, Indrid’s message is short. “Do you want to come over?”

“Sure,” Duck replies, “Should i bring anything?”

“...An open mind,” Indrid says.

“Alright, that’s ominous,” Duck smiles, “Be there in twenty.”

“See you soon.” Indrid hangs up.

Duck steps into his room. Is he wearing an open-minded outfit? It’s almost eight at night on a work day, so he’s wearing pajamas. That’s probably not it. Duck puts on a sweatshirt and jeans. that should work for most possibilities. He grabs a jacket and boots on the way out.

Fifteen minutes later, Duck shows up at Indrid’s door. Indrid is the only one in the lot, meaning there’s no one around for at least a mile in any direction. If Duck weren’t so in love with the guy, he might worry about getting murdered.

Indrid opens the door. “Hi.”

“Hey.” Duck walks in. 

Indrid shuts the door. “How are you?”

“I’m alright, you?”

“Pretty good.” 

“What’s with the small talk?” Duck asks.

Indrid breathes out, a pointed action from someone who doesn’t need to breathe. “How do you feel about casual sex?”

Duck’s eyebrows shoot up. “I— well, I can’t say I’ve ever… done it.”

“Okay.” Indrid is holding very still.

“I can still see you.”

“I didn’t leave.”

“Coulda fooled me,” Duck says. He moves a little closer to Indrid. “What’re you thinking about?”

“I’m shutting my brain down,” Indrid says.

“Oh.” Duck is real close to Indrid now. Close enough that he could hold him, Close enough that he could—

“What are you thinking about?” Indrid asks.

“You,” Duck admits. It’s no use lying, especially to a mind reader.

“I can’t read minds,” Indrid chides with a grin.

“Prove it.”

“You and I both know that’s a false hypothesis. I would have to be tested on the inverse statement, and then from the results you would clearly seehmph—-”

Duck has just kissed Indrid. He’s still kissing him, holding his face in his hands. Indrid’s hands take their place on Duck’s back. Duck clings to Indrid for dear life until he absolutely has to breathe. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Indrid asks. His level voice says ‘unfazed’ but his clutching hands say ‘forever changed.’

“Tell you what?” Duck asks.

“That you’re in love with me?” Indrid clarifies.

“I thought you knew,” Duck says.

“No, god, this would have gone much different if I’d known, Duck, I’m sorry,” Indrid says. He pulls back slightly, bringing his hands up to Duck’s shoulder blades.

Duck’s head is spinning. He doesn’t know if it’s from lack of oxygen or from what Indrid’s saying or maybe Indrid is venomous and Duck is starting to feel the effects.

“Nah, I shoulda been honest,” Duck says. His hands drift from Indrid's cheeks to his shoulders.

“I know it’s not that easy,” Indrid says. His arms slide up to drape around Duck’s neck.

“Why, ‘cause you’re still not saying it back?” Duck asks. He can’t look Indrid in the eyes, so he’s focusing on his lips instead.

“Technically, you haven’t said it either,” Indrid points out.

“Well, it’s out there now, I’m in love with you,” Duck says. He still doesn’t look up.

Indrid smiles slightly. “You’re so honest. Doesn’t it hurt?”

“A lotta things hurt, you just gotta get used to it,” Duck says.

Indrid snickers humorlessly. “Have you ever considered therapy?”

“My insurance doesn’t cover anyone within like, fifty miles,” Duck admits, “What about you?”

“That’s funny.”

Duck laughs a little. “There ain’t really support for intergalactic trauma, is there.”

“No, of course not,” Indrid says. He pulls Duck closer again.

“We don’t have to stand here.”

“You’re right.” Indrid breathes out.

They’re in Indrid’s bedroom now.

“Are we doing this?” Duck asks lightly.

“Up to you,” Indrid says. He lets go of Duck, and suddenly the room feels cold.

“Is it still casual if there’s feelings involved?” Duck asks.

“It doesn’t have to be casual.”

“What is it then?”

“Complicated.”

“If you’re not into me i’ll leave you alone.”

“I don’t know,” Indrid says. Duck knows how hard it is for him to say that.

“What do you want?” Duck asks sincerely.

“I think I want to kiss you again,” Indrid says.

“Then do it.”

Indrid does it. One hand cups Duck’s neck and tangles itself in his hair, while the other rests on Duck’s hip. Duck wraps his arms around Indrid’s waist and gives in.

Indrid is a really good kisser. You wouldn’t think it, with the teeth and the proboscis, but Duck could do this forever. He tries to keep up, but Indrid tugs on his hair just a little and that’s it, Duck is gone.

“You’re easy to unravel,” Indrid says when they pause for breath.

“Do you want me to list out why or are you gonna keep doing it?” Duck pants. Indrid is pinning him against the wall with his body. 

“And loud,” Indrid continues. If it were possible for Duck to be anymore flushed, now would be the time. “It’s good.”

Duck tries to have any sense of dignity while being held in place and so turned on he can barely see. “Indrid, it’s been about fifteen years since i’ve last been fucked, if you’re gonna do it we can skip the dialogue.”

“No patience either,” Indrid smirks.

Duck has had enough. He goes for Indrid’s neck, kissing and biting his way downwards. Indrid lets out a breathy moan. Duck pauses with his lips still pressed to Indrid’s shoulder, as payback.

“Well don’t stop,” Indrid huffs. He grabs Duck’s arms, and starts feeling his way to Duck’s waist.

Duck continues on his path of destruction. Indrid’s old t-shirt is loose enough, but Duck wants it gone. He slides his hands up Indrid’s back, under the shirt, and looks up at Indrid for confirmation. Indrid hums affirmatively, and Duck pulls the shirt over his head.

For a moment, Duck takes in Indrid’s bare torso. He’s lean, maybe a little skeletal, with a patch of salt-and-pepper hair on his chest that tapers down into his waistband. Duck’s hands feel like they’re being drawn to Indrid like magnets.

“Your turn,” Indrid interrupts.

Duck lets Indrid pull his sweatshirt off and tries to act calm. His scars never went away, and Indrid shouldn’t react badly but Duck has always been a coward.

“I didn’t realize you had so many tattoos,” Indrid says. His fingers trace lightly over the trees on his left bicep, then follow the branch stretching across Duck’s chest.

“Yeah,” Duck breathes. He’s cold but Indrid’s touch is lighting him on fire. 

“Kiss me again,” Indrid demands.

Duck obliges him. Indrid melts under his fingertips, and it’s intoxicating. Duck hasn’t done this in a long time, and his desperation is getting the better of him. He claws at Indrid’s shoulders, scrapes his teeth along Indrid’s jaw, presses closer with each pounding heartbeat.

“Really putting the ‘bear’ title to good use now, aren’t you?” Indrid quips between his gasps and hums.

“Keep talking shit and i’ll bite your face off,” Duck replies. To prove his point, he bites down at the juncture of Indrid’s neck and shoulder.

“I’m not talking shit, I’m admiring you,” Indrid says.

“You don’t have to.”

“Duck…” Indrid pulls back.

“What?” Duck frowns, his hands still lingering on Indrid’s arms.

“Why do you think I asked you to come over?” Indrid asks.

“To have sex,” Duck answers.

“To have sex  _ with you _ ,” Indrid emphasizes, “I want you, Duck.”

“That’s kind of you,” Duck says dryly.

“I don’t think you’re getting it,” Indrid says. 

Suddenly and deftly, he grabs both of Duck’s wrists in one hand. Duck swallows.

“I don’t just want to fuck just because I’m horny and you’re convenient. I want to because you want to and I want you to be happy,” Indrid says. His tone is surprisingly threatening for how soft his actual words are.

“Does that still count as consent?” Duck asks.

“Oh don’t worry, I definitely do want to fuck you,” Indrid says into Duck’s mouth. He’s holding Duck’s hands up between their chests.

Duck feels like he’s going to pass out. “Then do it.”

Indrid grins. He takes Duck’s hands in his own and kisses him so tenderly that it hurts. 

Duck pulls back. “That’s cruel.”

Indrid frowns. “What do you mean?”

“You don’t get to be so sweet and gentle when you know I’m in love with you,” Duck says.

“I thought it would be worse if I was mean to you,” Indrid says.

“If you’re mean you’re not stringing me along.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I’m giving you permission to hurt me,” Duck says.

“What is this, fight club? Be kind to yourself,” Indrid refutes. He puts a hand on Duck’s cheek. “Or i’ll do it for you.”

“Stop,” Duck’s voice cracks.

Indrid moves back completely, letting go of any part of Duck. “I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s not your fault.” Duck feels like he’s going to cry. “I’m making this more complicated than it has to be.”

“We don’t have to do this,” Indrid says.

“I…” Duck takes a deep breath. “I want to, I want  _ you _ , I just… I guess I didn’t think about how I was a part of that equation.”

Indrid’s hands twitch. “Oh, Duck.”

“No, don’t— don’t pity me.” Duck can feel tears building up.

“I’m not. i’m just realizing how bad of an angle i approached you with,” Indrid says, “I’m— I’m sorry, Duck, this really isn’t what I— I should have— I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Duck says, “You didn’t know, and even I didn’t know I would act like this.”

Indrid looks like he’s about to say something, but he doesn’t. Instead, he extends his arms toward Duck.

Duck looks up at Indrid. All the layers of mysticism and prestige are gone, leaving what Duck recognizes as a tired and lonely man. 

He steps forward into Indrid’s arms.

Indrid places his hands, softly and slowly, against Duck’s bare back. Duck hooks his arms around Indrid’s neck and rests his head on his chest.

“You know, I… I think I love you too,” Indrid chokes out, barely loud enough to hear. “I mean, I’ve never been in love before, but I’m pretty sure this is it.”

“Are you just saying that so I feel better?” Duck asks.

“I know that I desperately want you to feel better,” Indrid says, “Is that enough to make it love?”

“I don’t know,” Duck admits.

“Me neither,” Indrid sighs. He’s still holding Duck close. “I know that i want you more than I’ve ever wanted anything. And that i have no right to want you.”

“Why not?” Duck asks.

“The usual, I’m a terrible person who has done terrible things, you know how it goes,” Indrid says.

“But if I want you, what does it matter?” Duck points out.

“I didn’t know until now,” Indrid counters.

“I’m sorry,” Duck repeats.

“You don’t have to be,” Indrid says.

“But why not?” Duck asks.

“Because I’m in love with you, which means I’ve forgiven anything you did before,” Indrid says.

“How profound,” Duck says, “And yet you can’t justify that I like you.”

“Everyone has a different definition of love,” Indrid reasons.

“Maybe that’s what soulmates are, someone who’s got the same definition as you,” Duck muses.

“Maybe,” Indrid says.

Duck pushes his face against Indrid’s neck. “Is it too late to have sex?”

Indrid laughs. “That won’t ever be a problem with me.”

“Oh yeah?” Duck raises an eyebrow.

Indrid tangles his fingers in Duck’s hair. “That wasn’t meant to be a brag, more like a commentary on my unforgivably horny nature.”

“Well, it’s a good thing I like your nature,” Duck says, looking up at Indrid.

Indrid kisses him hard. “That was dumb and you know it.”

“Yeah, but it worked,” Duck says, pulling Indrid back in.

“Maybe,” Indrid smiles against Duck’s lips.


End file.
